snowflake on the new years
by heytrisha
Summary: Salju turun, dan di tengah dinginnya suhu, Levi membisikkan seuntai doa.


_her fingers is just too soft_

**genre**: romance

**rating**: T

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Hari terakhir di bulan Desember.

Para anggota militer diberikan libur hari ini, terhitung kesempatan untuk menyambut tahun baru. Mereka turun ke kota dengan seragam biasa; kecuali anggota Polisi Militer yang masih bertugas, jaket dan MD3Gear digantungkan untuk sementara, larut dalam keceriaan perayaan malam tahun baru di alun-alun kota.

Tak terkecuali dengan Levi dan Petra.

Levi menautkan jari-jemarinya yang terasa kebas karena angin bulan Desember. Alun-alun distrik Trost tampak begitu ramai, membisikkan riuh rendah keceriaan akan tahun baru.

Levi menghela napas; ia sama sekali tak menyukai semua ini.

Orang-orang menunggu jam dua belas tiba, dan kembang api dinyalakan; harapan dan doa bertautan merangkai jalannya ke langit. Levi menghembuskan napas pendek, uap tipis meruap dari mulutnya dan lenyap berupa gumpalan asap di udara.

Levi mungkin akan berdoa, ya; tapi ia tak mengirimkan permintaan apapun. Tahun-tahun dilaluinya dengan perasaan yang sama, tanpa optimisme yang meluap-luap.

"Heichou, lihat!" tangannya ditarik oleh Petra, dan lamunannya buyar. "Ada penjual gulali disana!"

Gadis itu segera berlari-lari kecil ke tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi; Levi tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya di sela-sela kerumunan orang. Petra memesan dua gulali untuk dirinya dan Levi.

Levi menaikkan alis; sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyukai permen kapas itu, namun akhirnya ia memakannya juga.

"Bintangnya indah, ya."

Levi mengangguk sebagai jawaban; permen kapas tergenggam hampir terabaikan di tangan. Petra memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayo bergembiralah, Heichou!" seru Petra padanya, tusukan gulali yang sudah bersih dilemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Ini tahun baru, lho."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau harus bergembira," Petra tertawa riang, figurnya yang ceria terlihat begitu mencolok di antara putihnya salju di sekelilingnya.

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah cukup gembira, Petra."

Petra mengernyitkan kening, dan menepuk pundak Levi main-main. "Ah, kau tak pandai berbohong, Heichou—"

"…siapa bilang?" Levi menyeringai, matanya berkilat. Petra tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, Heichou tak bisa membohongiku tapi," bisik Petra sambil terkekeh geli. "Omong-omong, Heichou tidak ikut rapat yang katanya akan diadakan sehabis pesta nanti?"

Levi mengunyah gulali yang terasa lengket di mulutnya perlahan. "Tak tahu. Lagipula aku mengantuk, tahu," tukasnya singkat. Petra tersenyum tipis pada jawaban blak-blakan tadi.

"Hm, begitu ya," Petra mengangguk singkat. "Oh ya…"

Levi menaikkan alis, menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Petra.

"…aku belum memberikan hadiah Natal untuk Heichou kemarin," Petra menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pipi merona merah. Levi menoleh.

"Hu uh."

"Kau ingin kuberikan hadiah apa, Heichou?"

Lev terdiam, dalam hati terkejut sejenak. Hadiah Natal yang diterimanya tahun ini hanyalah pemberian dari Erwin, Auruo, Mike, serta Hanji; diluar itu, ia tak mendapatkan apapun.

Lagipula, ia tak mengharapkannya.

"Eh, itu tak perlu."

"Oh, ayolah," Petra tertawa. "Mungkin jaket baru akan bagus untukmu, Heichou."

"Erwin baru saja memberiku jaket minggu lalu," Levi memberitahu, teringat akan jaket bulu buatan Erwin yang entah kenapa ukurannya terlalu panjang untuk dirinya; bagian lengannya menggantung sebagian seperti selang air.

Petra terdiam sejenak.

"Syal saja, kalau begitu," Petra memutuskan. Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah," ia mengangguk singkat. "Tapi jangan memberiku model yang norak."

Petra tertawa. "Tentu saja, Heichou!"

Hening sejenak. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Levi menoleh, memandangi Petra yang mengenakan mantel dan topi rajutan dalam diam. Gadis itu cantik; mantel cokelat muda yang dikenakannya membingkai tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ia menurunkan tatapannya, melirik sekilas ke arah pinggang ramping gadis itu; ketika ia merasa wajahnya menghangat dan Levi segera memalingkan pandangannya.

Ia bisa melihat bintang yang terpantul di mata gadis itu; kerlipnya begitu jelas seolah dilukis di atas kanvas. Levi menelan ludah, mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi bila ia melontarkan pujian ke gadis itu; mengatakan kalau Petra adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya dan Levi akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin Petra akan tersenyum, dan mengucapkan "terima kasih, Heichou!" dengan nada riangnya yang biasa. Atau mungkin Petra hanya akan menatapnya dan tertawa.

Levi tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari kalau tak biasanya ia memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi apapun bisa menjadi mungkin jika Petra ada di sampingnya.

Levi mengunyah gulalinya dalam diam, permen kapas itu terasa begitu lengket di mulutnya, dan dalam hati merasa bodoh karena mau saja memakan makanan bocah seperti itu; mengunyah hingga gusinya terasa seperti dilem.

Levi melirik ke arah Petra sekali lagi, dan ia dapat melihat uap dari hembusan napas gadis itu yang lenyap ke udara, bagaikan kabut di musim dingin. Ia menyukai pemandangan itu.

Gadis itu kelihatan begitu hidup; dan Levi ingin meraih tangannya lalu menariknya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat—

…tapi sayangnya Levi terlalu ragu untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

Salju mulai turun, dan Levi mengawasi bulir-bulir putih itu hinggap di rambut Petra, sebelum kemudian meleleh—dan hilang bagaikan serbuk sari dandelion yang tertiup angin.

Salju turun, dan di tengah dinginnya suhu, Levi membisikkan seuntai doa. Petra berjuanglah. Petra selamatlah. Petra hiduplah. Kudoakan masa depan agar dia bersikap ramah padamu.

.

Dentang jam berbunyi dua belas kali, kembang api diluncurkan; dan di tengah letupan euforia serta desingan penuh kelap-kelip merah-biru, Levi mengecup kening Petra tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
